mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Facts
This here is a page of Facts concerning the universe of this Wiki. Every day that I feel like it, a new fact will be put up here that you should read and learn, it may increase your intelligence. Fact of the Day: "The Black Elk Tribe often surround their camps with walls to keep intruders out." Fact of the Day: "Outworld is a precious and purple planet ruled by Shao Kahn, a warlord whose lust for power shall never be extinguished." Fact of the Day: "It is in the blood of a Tarkatan to serve the current ruler of Outworld. For many hundreds of years, that ruler has been Shao Kahn. Recently, however, Shao and some of his allies murdered most of the Tarkatas at their camp surroundings for believing that they had betrayed the Emperor to Kotal Kahn, his demigod half-brother. This was in fact a lie made by Queen Almeida that was instantly believed by Shao, he did find Baraka and his hordes useless anyway." Fact of the Day: "Leopold Strauss has been feeding the Pinkerton Detective Agency information about Dutch's Gang ever since that rat showed his face in the group. About five months later, Gicov Bell, Strauss' bloodthirsty protege, also joined in with Dutch's wild boys and he too, became a mole for the Pinkertons. In around the year of 1885, Dutch's gang fell apart thanks to the manipulations of its leader, Dutch van der Linde, by Gicov Bell." Fact of the Day: "The reason why Dutch and some of his boys left John Marston for dead after he was shot off the train in their last robbery was because of Dutch assuming that Marston was a rat who worked with the Pinkertons. That would explain why he was so against the idea of Arthur Morgan and Sadie Adler saving him, fearing he would bring all the law down on them." Fact of the Day: "The reason Vito Corleone hated his own son, Sonny Corleone, so much was because he was considered an accident that should have never been born. Auch, poor Sonny." Fact of the Day: "After being infused with the powers of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, Nightmare was transformed into Nigh Terror! A creature so powerful that defeated Overlord Hecurzo and took his planet's rule from him." Fact of the Day: "Nothing is as it seems." Fact of the Day: "Alcadan seems to carry many followers and students under his wing, but one could assume he doesn't give much dams about any of them, kind of like how Shinnok doesn't give much of a crap about his followers either." Fact of the Day: "One must learn how to control their destiny, not the other way around." Fact of the Day: "The first two books that were written in Slovene language were Catechismus and Abecedarium which were written by Primož Trubar." Fact of the Day: "Billie Eilish is just like all the other girls, mostly." Fact of the Day: "The Mizzfits are so much better than most other stables of the WWE." Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas Category:!